Nothing Is More Contagious Than Laughter
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Theo asks Elektra to pair up with Jerome, at first she is reluctant. But then she realizes how much fun he is, in more ways than one. Jerome X OC Lemon at the end. Enjoy! :)
1. Meeting him

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She saw Theo sat behind his deck with his arms folded.

"Ah Elektra, how are you today?" He looked up at the cherry haired girl.

"What do you want?" she sighed, it was then she saw the ginger haired man sat in front of his desk. "What is this?"

"Elektra, this Jerome Valeska."

He jumped up. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Elektra." He extended a hand.

She ignored him and looked at Theo. "If you're going to ask me to pair up with someone, may I remind you-"

"Yes, yes, I know, you prefer working alone. But hear me out."

She stubbornly folded her arms and waited.

"I believe you and Jerome here, will work together well. I think you will, what's the word, bounce off of each other."

"Bounce?" she repeated with a laugh. She took one more look at Jerome then at Theo. "No." She shut the door behind her on exit.

* * *

Elektra had returned to her room and continued working on her plan. She admired the blueprints and map on her desk along with scattered papers here and there. She wanted out of Theo's apartments and wanted her freedom. He refused to give her the money to do so, so she took matters into her own hands. There was an upcoming charity gala. She had decided this was a perfect opportunity to pocket some cash. It would be at the expense of a charity of course, but her mortals were low nowadays. She only had one rule she stuck by; look after number one. She had decided upon that when her previous partner in crime, decided to divert the plan and get themselves killed. Shame, she thought. They could have gone places. Oh well. She took her attention to the blueprints. Her door Opened and she looked up to see Jerome stood there, smile upon his face. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I did." He replied with a smile. He approached the desk and sat in the chair opposite her. "Whattcha doin'?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied coldly.

"You're so sour." He frowned. "You should smile more."

"What do you want?" she said, putting her pencil down.

"Theo said you would come round," he sang, "I am simply attempting to speed up the process."

"Theo doesn't know what he's talking about."

Jerome sat holding his head up in his hands, watching her contently. "You know, the lone wolf act isn't very attractive." He commented. "I thought we are supposed to be a team here right? And unfortunately what Theo says goes. So you might as well spill."

"If you must know," she began, "The charity gala is on this weekend. Always a lot of cash there."

"Funny you should mention that! Theo thought it would be a great idea if you and I crash the party." He began playing with the pencil she had placed down. "I love a good party. Don't you? Hey, there might be a magician!"

"Crash the party?" she scoffed. "What are you, like 14?"

"I do wonder myself sometimes." He smiled.

"Look, Jerome is it? I'm flattered that Theo thought of me and would like to help out, but it's easier for me to do this alone. Plus, I have no intention of crashing any parties, or making friends. I simply go in, take the money and go."

"No show?" he pouted. "But you must put on a show for the people! Otherwise, what's the point?"

She snatched the pencil from him. "The point is I like a low profile." She could see he wasn't going to give in. "Fine. If you want to come along and do your thing then feel free to. Just don't get in my way. Okay?"

He held his hands up and mouthed okay back to her.

"Now please." She motioned to the work on her table.

He smiled and headed toward the door. He paused. "If you wanted quick cash, then may I suggest you go in the back way to the safe." He looked over his shoulder. "As there are so many people out front, security will be low at the back of the building." He grinned and closed the door.

She watched the door for a few seconds, then looked down at her plans. Huh, maybe she could use this kid after all.


	2. The Night

She laid in her bed. This insomnia was going to drive her insane! She looked at the clock. 3AM really? She got out of bed and threw her clothes on. Maybe her friend alcohol would help. Walking into the living room, she saw someone sitting, admiring the fire. "Play with fire and you'll get burnt." She muttered.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Jerome replied. "So beautiful, yet so deadly. I haven't used fire in a while." His thought drifted off.

Elektra had moved to the drinks cabinet.

"Mine's a double vodka."

"Get it yourself."

"Please." He cooed.

She rolled her eyes and brought him his drink.

"Thank you." He sang with a smile, he patted the floor next to him.

"You're up late." She paused. "Or early."

"I don't sleep much. I have too much energy."

"No kidding!" she said sarcastically.

"What about you? You don't seem like the energetic type."

She tapped her head and took a swig of her drink.

"Ah like that, huh? Yea, I remember it well." They looked at the fire for a while in silence. "Interesting name, Elektra." He said after a while.

"It's of Greek origin. It means the fiery sun."

"Like your hair then." He smiled. He took a strand into his fingers and played with it.

"In Greek mythology, she was at the centre of three major disasters." She turned her head to him. "Yours mean rejoicing I believe. A name belonging to a saint." She smirked. "Ironic."

"I love irony." He looked at his empty glass. "Another?"

"Already?" she asked in amazement. "Sure, why not."

Jerome rose and walked to the cabinet. "Question, why the solo act?"

"I was a duo with someone for years. Good guy, I will admit now, I use my mind more than my body. So he did the heavy lifting. He was a bit like you, bit off more than he can chew."

"It's fun that way." He handed her a drink and sat back next to her.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets killed." She paused. "He decided to get himself shot."

"So irresponsible."

"Indeed. Since then I just found it easier to be alone. No baggage, no liability. Sure, I work with people sometimes, but only if absolutely necessary," She held a finger up. "And if I'm 100% sure they can handle what I'm asking them to do."

"And what would you have me do?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I don't care as long as you don't get in my way."

Jerome tutted. "There you go again doll, all sour on me."

"Doll." She laughed and downed her drink.

"You like that, huh?"

"No."

"That's what I will call you then."

"You're a funny one." She observed.

"I'm a barrel of laughs, you should try it sometime. You know they say laughter is contagious."

"Really? Then why were you the only one laughing when you were playing Russian roulette the other day?"

"Some people don't understand my humour. That makes me sad."

"Ha! You sad? Yea pull the other one." She saw something shoot across his face, did she hit a nerve? She decided to change the subject. "Say you were to come along to the gala..."

"Yes?" he smiled.

"What would your intentions be?"

"Chaos for the sake of chaos." He shrugged.

"Ridiculous." She sighed. "So what, you'd blow a building up just for a laugh?"

"Of course!" he beamed. "I get bored easily."

"I can imagine, you seem a handful."

"Wanna see how much of a handful I can be?" he smiled and nudged her, she looked at him and caught herself a smiling. "See! That's much better."

"It's the alcohol." She lied.

"Yea, yea." He waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "I bet I can make you smile again."

"Oh yea?" she asked cockily.

"Oh yea." He hummed. "Gimmi your hand."

"Why?"

"I worked in a circus, I shall read your fortune my dear!" he put on a mystical voice, she held out her hand. He took it gently and traced his fingers along the lines he could see by the firelight. "Hmm..." He did so a bit more. "See this line here?"

She moved her face closer to his and looked at her hand.

"It says here you are a strong minded individual. You know what you want and you will do anything to get it."

She became intrigued.

"Once you put your mind to something, it's easy for you to achieve given the right materials. You do, however, struggle with relationships." He traced another lightly with his finger. "Oh, but you're in luck! It seems a handsome man will come into your life. Someone with a dashing smile and red hair."

She pulled her hand back. "Oh, ha ha!" she smirked sarcastically, she looked at his face.

"I'm serious." He couldn't hold it much longer and laughed, to her surprise so did she.

"Okay, that was good. How many girls you used that chat up line on eh?"

"You are the first, doll." He pushed a hand through his hair. "Although I have been told I am somewhat of a babe magnet."

"In your dreams." She took a swig of her drink.

"You don't find me attractive?" he played shocked.

"I find you annoying."

"But I'm fun right?" he put the puppy dog eyes on. "C'mon you gotta give me that at least."

"Yea, ok." She gave in. "You're fun."

"So that means I can come to the gala?"

Elektra opened her mouth to speak, but then smiled instead. "As much as I hate to say this, I believe Theo was right."

"That's a yes then?" he asked hopeful.

She nodded. "Yea, fine, whatever."

"This calls for a celebration!" he clapped as he jumped up, he brought over a bottle. "Another?"


	3. The Job

Elektra sat behind her desk. The map of the city museum was in front of her.

Jerome sat on the table, swinging his legs, watching her work.

"If you're going to come along, then you're gonna be the distraction. Once everyone's attention is diverted, I can enter the back, get the money, then leave." She scribbled something down on a piece of paper covered in notes. She was waiting for a comment.

"If something was to cause drama in there, you do realize the whole building would be in lock down mode."

There it was.

She looked up at Jerome. "You said it would be easier for me to go in the back right?"

"That was before you agreed I could defiantly help." He held up a finger.

"Go on the genius," she sighed, "Let's hear your idea."

He cleared his throat. "We enter, together, here." He pointed at the entrance.

"In front of everyone?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "We enter as guests. There will be so many people at this thing that they're not going to check tickets. Plus, it's for charity. The more the merrier!"

"Ok. So we go in the front. Then what?"

"Then, I make a distraction. Once the security guards are distracted, we can sneak into the back office where they keep the money. You get what you need. Then we leave."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is!" he shrugged.

"How Jerome, how is it simple? I mean what are you going to do to distract that many people at once?"

"They have a chandelier." He talked as if he had done this before. "Shooting that down will cause all the fuses to trip and the whole place will be plunged into darkness. Not only will that stop the lockdown from happening, but everyone will be distracted and unable to see anything."

"Yeah, that could work." She thought out loud. "It also means you will have to stick by my side, I can keep an eye on you." She warned.

"A relationship is nothing, without trust doll."

She ignored his comment and continued taking down notes. "How long do you think that will give us to get the money?"

"Five minutes, maybe six if we are lucky. Their priority is to keep people safe, money second."

"Good, I like to work fast." She took another note. "Go in, shoot the chandelier, get the money, get out."

"Perfect." He grinned. "I do hope you have nice formal wear."

"What?" she shot her eyes to him.

"You can't expect to walk in there dressed like that."

She looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with this?" she asked, somewhat insulted.

"It's a gala, dress up for me." He smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "I will see what I can do."

"I think you'd scrub up quite nicely." He traced a finger through her hair.

"And I think you should watch your step." She pushed his hand away. "This is business, Jerome, nothing more." Before he could speak she interrupted. "And don't call me sour!" She warned.

He moved his face to her ear. "Sour puss." He whispered.

She moved her hand to slap him, but he caught it with a laugh. "Lighten up doll I'm messing with ya!"

"Don't call me that." She pulled her hand back.

"You look cute when you're mad." He smiled.

"Well don't get used to it. Once I get this money, I'm out of here." She saw he looked confused. "What, you think I'm getting this money for Theo?" She smirked. "That is true, to a point. He wants some money yea but he doesn't know how much is in there. He's not gonna miss a few grand."

"But...why would you want to leave? You have it good here. We all do!"

"My motives are no ones business but my own. The only reason I am working with you is because Theo wants us to. Plus I could use your experience."

He seemed to be quite hurt by that.

"We leave around eight." She changed the subject. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Jerome looked in the mirror and pushed his hair back a little, he then attempted his tie. His door opened and he saw Elektra's refection in the mirror.

"Well?"

He turned to see her properly. A black strapless dress hung to her ankles with matching high heels. Her cherry red hair was slightly wavier than usual and she had added a bit more make-up. She had a diamond necklace hanging from her neck and a diamond bracelet.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning..." He said breathlessly, he was joking when he said she would scrub up nicely. He didn't realise she would scrub up this nicely.

She walked up to him and helped him with his tie.

His eyes still stuck to her.

She finished tying it and altered the napkin in his breast pocket. "Hmm, you will do." She turned to leave, he noticed the dress was backless. "Lets go."

He shook himself awake and followed her to the car.

* * *

They parked in an ally close to the museum. So many people were already flooding into the building. She picked up her purse and shoved a gun into it, then handed him one as well, he placed it in his jacket pocket. They walked to the bottom of the steps at the entrance.

Jerome held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and they climbed the stairs.

He glanced at her. "You're tense." He noticed.

"I don't like wearing stuff like this. I feel...vulnerable." Her heartbeat was increasing.

He placed his other hand on hers, which was around his arm. "Relax doll, I'm here." He smiled. "You think I'd let anything happen to you?" the absence of her reply worried him.

They mingled for a while, drinks in hand and making small talk. All the time Elektra's arm didn't leave Jerome's. He wasn't complaining. Although he could see Elektra was visibly tense, constantly watching the clock.

The time came and people began to take there seats. They chose a table close to the back wall.

Half an hour had passed, Jerome reached for his gun. Within seconds there was a large crash and the room was plunged into darkness. The shocked screams and gasps could be heard. A voice instructed every to stay calm and people began to help those underneath the fallen chandelier.

Elektra grabbed Jerome and took him into the back room, they found themselves down a corridor. Elektra took her phone from her purse and used it as a light to guide their way. They came to the room where the money was located and opened the door. Sure enough, it was there.

Jerome whistled. "I've never seen so much cash."

She shoved a bag into his chest. "Get filling!"

They shoved as much as they could into the bags and turned back into the corridor. She began to move back to the hall when Jerome grabbed her and pulled her into a room, she noticed a few men run past them. She turned to Jerome to see him opening a window.

"Ladies first." He smiled, he helped her out the window and handed her the bags.

"Freeze." Elektra did so as she heard a voice, she realized it was coming from inside. She heard two shots fired, followed by Jerome falling out the window onto his back.

"Jerome!" She cried, she grabbed the bags and helped him up, her hand felt something wet. She looked down at his white shirt, it was now red. "You're shot?"


	4. Patching Up

Elektra helped Jerome out of the jacket and began to undo his shirt.

He placed his hand on hers. "I can handle it."

She pushed his hand away angrily. "It's my fault you got shot. I'm dealing with it!"

He knew not to argue with her and let her undo the buttons.

She threw the shirt to the side and looked at the wound. It was just under his rib-cage. She pointed to the bed. "Sit."

"If you insist." He smirked. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

She brought over a small box of assorted medical supplies. She sat on her knees by his side. "It's gonna hurt." She took some tweezers and began to extract the bullet.

Jerome gritted his teeth, growling under his breath as he threw his head back.

Once the bullet was removed, she placed material on the wound and pressed hard.

"Easy Doll." He hissed.

"You want to bleed to death?" she spat.

He raised his head and he could see she was angry.

She saw him looking at her. "Sorry...I'm not mad at you." She took his hand and put in the material. "Press." She looked down at the supply box and took something out.

"You're mad at yourself."

She moved his hand and cleaned the wound.

"You promised yourself, you wouldn't let anyone go through what happened with the previous guy you worked with."

She placed some padding on the wound and secured it with tape. She closed the box.

"It wasn't your fault I got shot. It was entirely mine. Plus not the first time, see." He motioned to his chest.

Elektra looked up and saw various marks on his chest. "Careful, it will become a bad habit." She brought herself to her feet and walked across the room to put the box back in its place.

"Bad habit is my middle name."

"Weird middle name."

"I'm a weird guy." He chuckled. He looked over to the money as he sat upright. "Whatcha gonna do with it?"

She followed his gaze. "I will count it later, take my cut, then give Theo the rest." She picked up his shirt. "That's gonna stain." She murmured.

"I have plenty." He waved it off. "So, when you leave, where you gonna go?"

"What's it to you?" she shot him a look.

"Well, I enjoy working with you." He smiled. "Would be nice to stay in touch."

"I will think about it."

He opened his mouth.

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't."

He saw her and smiled. "I will make you a deal. Tell me where you are going and I will stop calling you sour."

"I can't do that Jerome."

"Why?"

"Because I can't risk Theo finding out. You know too much already." She stood in front of him.

"So you don't trust me?" he stood up slowly. "I kept my word didn't I? I didn't get in your way, did what I was told. I even held your hand the majority of the night because you were nervous," he held a finger up, "And I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But you still don't trust me?" he sighed. "Oh baby doll, you're a hard one to please."

Elektra looked at him. As much as she hated to admit, the ginger was right. She gave in. "It's a small apartment I've had my eye on for a while, downtown, near the river."

"Sounds nice." He smiled. "Two bedrooms I hope."

"Wha-oh you're ridiculous."

"Only one bedroom, then? It's okay, I don't mind sharing."

"You're not coming with me."

"Sourpuss."

"Jerome." She whined.

"Sourpuss." He sang again.

She glared at him. "Don't."

He moved his face closer to hers, he repeated himself again slowly. "Sour... puss."

She pushed him down on the bed.

He pulled her with him and flipped her over. He straddled her with a laugh.

He held her hands above her head. "Say I can visit."

"Jerome!" she cried.

"Say I can visit!" he repeated in a sing song voice.

"You know I can't say that, I can't risk-" His face was inches from hers.

"Say it." He whispered. "Go on!"

She swung a leg over him so she was now on top, a hand holding his chest down. "My god you're persistent."

"That's a yes then?" he placed his hands behind his head as a pillow, showing his muscles.

She tried to ignore this. "I will think about it."

"Hmm..." He studied her face, reaching a hand up to play with her hair. "No, not good enough." He grabbed her neck and threw her next to him and climbed on top of her again. His hands either side of her face.

"If I say yes, will you get off of me?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'm quite enjoying this. It's kind of like a game of twister."

As much as she tried to ignore the fact, she was enjoying this too. "Fine, you can visit."

He smiled widely.

"But Theo is never to know, promise?" she held out her hand to shake.

He took it and shook. "Cross my heart and hope to die."


	5. Caught Out

Elektra looked at the tea in front of her. She had been up most of the night counting the money, now she was barely able to function. She could hear the others talking around her but took no notice of it. Something didn't sit right with her today, she awoke from the little sleep she had with a bad feeling in her gut. She looked up to see Jerome was already looking at her.

He took a sugar cube and dropped it in her cup. "Looks like you'll be running on sugar today."

She sipped the sweet tea, it helped a little. She saw he was still looking. "What?" she sounded annoyed.

"You look pretty cute when you're sleepy."

She rolled her eyes. "Please Jerome, I'm too tired for your sarcasm today."

"Who said it was sarcasm?" his face staid the same, he knew it would make her smile.

The door opened and Theo walked in. "Good morning, how is everyone today?" he announced.

"I'm bored!" Barbara moaned. "Can't we do something today? I want to go outside."

"Patience, my dear." He said softly. "I see last night has taken its toll on you." He looked at Elektra.

"Somewhat." She murmured.

He turned to Jerome and began to talk to him.

She took the opportunity and began to walk to the door. Maybe a nap would help.

"Elektra."

Damn.

She turned to face Theo. "Yes?"

"A word, please." He motioned to the door. Her eyes shot to Jerome's as she left. The two entered Theo's office. "Please, take a seat."

"I will stand, if that's okay."

Theo shrugged and sat behind his desk.

Jerome pressed an ear to the door.

"Jerome told me last night went well."

"Indeed." She kept her answers short. Ever since she met the man, something didn't sit right with her.

"Apart from the injury, of course."

"Oh, he told you about that, huh?"

"It's nothing he can't handle." He smiled. "Speaking of handling, that was quite a lot of money you retrieved. I'm impressed."

"Aren't you always?"

"There is...one thing I'm not impressed about though."

Her eyes filled with worry. She tried not to let on. "Which is?" she asked slowly.

Theo looked at her. "Don't play dumb with me girl. You know what."

She shrugged her shoulders. "No idea."

"I don't recall you being entitled to a cut of the money."

She snapped her jaw shut. "You didn't tell me I wasn't." She chose her words with care.

"How much did you decide to keep for yourself?"

She didn't answer.

"How much?" he raised his voice.

"Five."

"Five grand huh? And what were you planning to do with that?" he crossed his arms.

"I need a new wardrobe. You know I don't like sticking with one image for too long."

"If you wanted a new wardrobe, you come to me. You know that."

"Maybe I wanted some independence." She stated.

"Independence? Why, you have that here." He walked to the front of his desk. "You have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, food in your stomach and a nice bed to sleep in at night. You have immunity to all you do. All I ask in return is?" he asked.

"I do everything you say." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"I do everything you say." She said louder.

"Just like the others." He smiled. "I have dominion over you, you seem to forget that Elektra."

"Oh no sir, that is quite clear!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is it?" he shouted.

Jerome didn't much like his tone with Elektra.

"Because after your little stunt last night, I'm not sure it is."

Jerome peeked through the keyhole. He could see that Theo was now in her face.

She wasn't comfortable with this.

"So this is what's going to happen. You are going to march to your room, get the money and I expect it to be on my desk before the day is out. Got it?"

She glared into his eyes. "Yes, sir." She hissed.

"Good girl." He smiled. "Now go do something with yourself. Make yourself look presentable for goodness sake."

Jerome moved from the door as he saw her approach.

"And Elektra."

She paused with her hand on the door handle.

"This is your last warning."

"Yes sir." She repeated and opened the door. She shut it behind her and sighed. "Fuck."

* * *

Elektra sat on the floor as she put the last touches to her make-up in the mirror, a suitcase sat next to her. Once she was done with the make-up, she placed it in the bag. She walked to the bathroom to collect a few things and returned to see Jerome stood before her. "You...you told him didn't you?"

His smiled turned to confusion. "Sorry?"

"You told him about the money didn't you? I thought I could trust you!" she threw a bottle of shampoo at him.

He caught it in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Jerome! You were the only person that knew I was going to take the money! How else would he have known about it?"

"Calm down doll."

She began to throw bottles at him one by one. "Don't! Call! Me! Doll!" she yelled.

Jerome looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still shocked. "Wow, you're worked up a storm aren't you?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You've jeopardized my only chance of getting out of here!"

"Elektra I-"

"The once chance I had to get away from here. I'm sick of being told what to wear, how to wear it, what make-up to use, what perfume to use. He tells me when to sleep and when not to sleep, what to eat and what not to eat, who I can talk to and who I can't. Hell I'm surprised he hasn't decided to tell me when to breathe!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "The other are quite happy to go along with his demands, but not me, I want to be free, I want control over my own life. I am sick of this glass ceiling he hangs over all of us. Am I the only one that can see this? I am not his puppet!"

Jerome dropped the bottles and walked over to her. He placed a finger on his chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "You said you trusted me right?"

She spoke slowly. "I thought I did." She tries to push him away, but he stayed firmly put.

"Do you really think I would do this to you? You think I'd lie to you." He placed his free hand on his chest. "I'm hurt baby doll."

"I'm sorry." She took a breath and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry I thought you'd go against me."

"I accept your apology," he began, "But, I also agree with you."

"Agree with me?" she questioned.

"Why do you think I wanted to know where you were planning to go?" he threw his hands in the air and laughed. "You're not the only one that hates to be ruled over."

Surprised came across her face.

He turned to pick up some of the bottles. "I saw an opportunity to build my public profile up with the help of Theo. But there is only so much you can do whilst under someone's control." He turned back to her and held out the bottles. "My theory is, he knew you were going to take some money from the start. He allowed you to do it so he could give you a warning."

"A final warning."

"What do you think that means?"

She took the bottles from him. "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out." She put the bottles into the suitcase.

"You're going now?" he asked, somewhat taken aback.

"I told him I took five grand, he obviously can't count because I in fact, took ten."

"Ten grand!" he whistled. "The things I could do with that."

"Are you going to pack a bag?"

He snapped back from his thoughts. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard." She zipped up her suitcase. "What, you thought you would be able to visit, go back and forth without Theo knowing?" she pouted. "Oh Mr Valeska, I'm disappointed by that genius mind of yours."

"I can come with you?" he began to smile a little.

"You said you enjoyed working with me, the feeling is mutual. Plus you seem to have a few ideas about how to spend the money." She approached him, twirling her hair playfully. "Little old me would just spend it on clothes," She played cute, "And you're fun to be around. We could have soooo much fun causing havoc together!" she grasped his shirt.

"We could..." He glanced at her suitcase in thought.

"If you're going to come, then meet me at the car in an hour. Be discreet."

"I always am." He smiled.

"Ha! Yea right."

"I was discreet when I was ease dropping on you and Theo."

"You were listening?"

"Uhuh." He nodded.

"Hmm, guess I will have to be careful with my phone calls in the future then." She replied with a smile.

"As long as they're with not from other men."

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh, we not gonna play house?" he teased.

She played along. "Well ,now you mention it, there is only one bedroom."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"You know what that means..." She said pulling him closer.

"What?" he smiled as he moved closer.

Her voice was now a whisper. "You'll be sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh! You're so sour!" he replied seductively.

"You love it." She sang. "Now, you gonna pack that bag or what?"


	6. Moving In

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is explicit.**

* * *

Jerome brought the last of the bags up and saw Elektra admiring the view out of the bedroom window. He joined her.

"You like it?" she asked.

"It's small, but will do." he followed her gaze. "Nice view."

"This is nothing compared to what we could have in the future."

"Could have?" he chuckled. "You mean will have."

She turned to him, a smile on her face. "Of course, will have. It's so nice to be free, my only concern is if Theo will come after us."

He shrugged. "He can try. But I like to think you and I make a nice team." His eyes went back to the window. "Besides, if he comes after us, then it gives us reason to destroy him. Then Gotham will be mine." He looked back at her when he heard a small laugh. "What?"

"You sound like a super villain. Gotham will be mine!" she smirked. "It suits you."

"You think?"

She nodded, their gaze kept for a moment. Elektra leaned into him and placing a small kiss on his lips. When she realized what she had done, she moved away. "Oh god sorry...I-I don't know why...er... well I-"

Jerome saw her face was now scarlet red. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her back in for another kiss.

She was taken aback when he did this. She pulled back from the kiss softly and their eyes met again.

"It's okay doll, I don't blame you. I am irritable."

She playfully pushed him away. "Oh, shut up!" she laughed.

"Make me." His laugh cut off as she kissed him again, this time more passionately. He grabbed her back of her head and the bottom of her back and began to move her to the bed. Before he could throw her down, she spun him round and sat him down on the bed, straddling him. "Oh, you're learning my moves huh?"

She played with the strand of ginger hair that had fallen over his forehead. "If I'm gonna live with you, I've got to figure you out haven't I? Learn all your moves."

"My moves eh?" he smirked. "Okay..." He placed a hand on both of her hips. "I will show you some moves and you try to counteract them."

She moved his hair back in place and ran a hand through his hair. "Go on then, try me." She teased.

He threw her down on the bed and began to climb on top of her.

She grabbed the back of his shirt, moved her feet up. She forced him to the edge of the bed with a swift kick. She threw his shirt to the floor next to her.

He appeared from the foot of the bed. "Oh like that, is it?"

She crawled to the edge of the bed. "You know I don't play nice Valeska."

"Neither do I." Jerome climbed up onto the bed, but before he could, she had him on the floor, hands pinned down. He wrapped his legs around her and forced her to the floor instead. He pulled her up and forced her against the wall, ripping off her shirt and pushing his face closer to hers for a kiss .

She took the kiss, then pushed him back to the bed. She ran to him, but he jumped off of the bed before she reached him, leaving her lying face down on the bed.

He moved on top of her and undid her bra then attempted to grab her arms.

She wriggles free and got to her feet, standing at the side of the bed.

He crawled over to her, kissing her stomach and up to her breasts. "Let's not fight anymore, honey." He cooed playfully.

Elektra grabbed his hair and pushed his head back so she could look at him, her voice sarcastic. "I'm quite enjoying this. It's kind of like a game of twister."

He smirked and lunged towards her, pushing her to the floor. He pinned her shoulders down and began to kiss and bite her neck as he worked at her trousers. When he finally undid them, he moved back and slid them off along with her panties. The ginger admired her as she lay on the floor naked, his eyes filled with lustful hunger. "You lose."

"Wha- how did I?" she asked shocked.

"You lost all your clothes first." He smiled.

She got to her knees to match his height and moved her body closer to his. "Maybe I wanted to lose." She murmured.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow along with his smile. "So what's my prize?"

"What would you like?"

He moved her to the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. He crawled onto her, one hand in her hair, the other between her legs.

She gasped softly and opened her legs wider. She drew him in for a kiss, allowing their tongues to explore each others mouths. She reached down and grabbed his member, causing him to groan quietly.

He pushed a finger inside of her. "Play fighting gets you so wound up."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "We should do it more often." She began to speak again, but was cut off by her own gasp as Jerome buried himself deep inside of her. "Oh Jerome." She moaned.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into him so he could go deeper. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her hands gripping the sheets, her mouth open slightly gasping for air. He lay on top of her and reached one hand to her chin. He moved her head so their eyes met.

As soon as she saw his eyes, she pulled him into their most passionate kiss yet. Her arms wrapped around him and she grabbed him tight as a wave of bliss came over her. She climaxed, tightening herself around him, which caused him to explode as well.

A small moan of pleasure escaped his lips and he rolled over next to her. After a few seconds he caught his breath. "Well," he began. "At least now I won't have to sleep on the sofa."


	7. Moving up

It had been a few months since Jerome and Elektra had moved into the apartment.

They were getting bored.

Petty crime can only entertain you so much. They both longed for more.

They had acquired a number of items. Many of which were luxurious: jewellery, nice furniture, new clothes and of course, not forgetting the cache of weapons they had somehow amounted.

Elektra looked at them with her head tilted to the side, arms folded. "They take up so much room," she sighed, "It seems we are outgrowing this place." She turned to Jerome, who was amusing himself by cleaning a bloody knife. "We need a bigger place." She demanded.

"I heard they have new fancy places opening up, near the city hall district." He muttered, his attention still on the knife. He held it up to the light and studied it before bringing it back to the cloth.

"Which we can't afford."

He chuckled and looked up at her, "When have we ever paid for anything, doll?"

Confusion filled her face, he laughed at this.

"You're cute when you pull that face."

"Shut up," she groaned, "What do you propose we do?"

He finished cleaning the knife and admired it, before bringing himself to his feet. "I propose," he began, as he placed the weapon back in its rightful case, "That we do what we usually do, we take what we like." He spoke as if it was nothing.

"So go in guns blazing, then demand they hand over the deed?" she smirked, "Yea, somehow I don't see that happening."

"Why not?" his face was serious. "No on can resist my charm." he cooed.

"No, they can't resist doing what you tell them do because you have a gun to their head."

"Hmm...I never looked at it that way..." he reached over to a small flyer and handed it to her. "The owners are having viewings for the newly completed apartments. I suggest we take a look." he grinned menacingly.

Elektra looked down at the flyer. It stated that the newly furnished, top of the range apartments, were holding a number of private viewings over the next few days. Anyone who was interested, could come along and place an offer or buy one there and then. "A fancy private viewing eh? Could be fun."

"It's always fun with me, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Apart from that time you left me to deal with three cops whilst you went car shopping." she replied sarcastically.

The ginger sighed, "This again."

"Yes, this again! You said we wouldn't get caught. But then-"

"Are we in jail?"

"No but-"

"Then we didn't get caught," he shrugged, "Plus, you got a new car out of it right? Still have all your limbs?"

Elektra grunted, "Jerome my point is-" she was cut off as he slammed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he pulled back, leaving her breathless.

"You worry too much gorgeous." he murmured. "Now, you want that apartment, or not?"

* * *

Elektra fixed up her lipstick with a small handheld mirror. She saw Jerome's reflection behind her.

"You look gorgeous as always doll." He reached round and closed the compact mirror. "Quit worrying."

She placed it back in her purse and turned to him. "You of all people should know, little details are everything."

He smirked and handed her a knife, "Ready for some fun?"

"Hell yea." She shoved the weapon in the back of her trousers as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into the hallway. "If this is what the hallway looks like, then the apartments must be like a palace." She said breathlessly.

Jerome approached the apartment door, number 201, the only one on the top floor and by far, the biggest. He knocked and waited for a reply.

Elektra joined him.

The door was opened shortly after by a man, mid 30s, dressed in a suit, papers in hand and a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, you must be Mr Doe." He held out a hand.

Jerome took it and shook it. "And you must be Mr Fold," He glanced back at Elektra, "This is my fiance, Jane."

Elektra held out her hand and shook the estate agents. "Pleasure."

"Please, come in!" he stood back from the door and allowed them inside. "Now, here we have the reception area. Although small, it is well lit. If you would like to follow me, I will show you the rest." He made his way into the apartment's main room, the two followed. "And here we have the main room, the err...living room if you will. Fantastic view of the city of course." He motioned to the large window, it took up nearly the whole wall.

Elektra walked over and gazed out of it. "Oh it's beautiful! Don't you agree honey?" she placed a hand on the glass.

"She's always had a thing for nice views." Jerome chuckled to the agent. "She would happily spend hours gazing out of it."

The estate agent smiled in reply and motioned towards the kitchen, "The kitchen will come furnished with all the necessary appliances of course, cooker, dishwasher, washing machine etcetera."

The pair walked around the rest of the apartment looking impressed and interested. The trio came to stop in the middle of the living room.

"Now the base price is half a million."

"Price isn't an issue, is it dear?" Jerome stood in front of the estate agent.

"Of course not," she replie, she was looking out of the window, "But I think we could bargain a little, don't you honey?"

"Oh of course," he smiled, "After all, we are all friends here, aren't we, Mr Fold."

The estate agent smiled. Not understanding the danger he was in. "Well the owner would conciser a 5% discount if-"

"Only five?" Elektra tilted her head a little, "I am disappointed."

"Oh, not good," Jerome shook his head and leaned into the agent, his voice a humorous murmur, "She can get a handful when she's disappointed, you know how women are."

The estate agent looked down at the paperwork in his hand. "Well...maybe I could get him to increase it to 8%-"

"Hear that darling? 8%, what do you think of that?"

Elektra walked over and stood next to the man, looking down at the paperwork. "Hmm...oh I have another offer," she held out her hand, "May I?"

He handed her the paperwork.

She looked over the few pages, then back at him, "Have you a pen?"

He patted himself down and produced a black pen from his chest pocket.

She took it with a smile.

Jerome watching closely.

"Thank you." she smiled. She looked over the paperwork again, put a line through the 8% typed onto the paper and wrote next to it 100%. "I think that's much better," she handed the paperwork back to the estate agent, "Don't you?"

He looked down somewhat confused. "Erm...don't you mean...10%?"

"Why, what has she put?" Jerome asked.

"Erm...100%...discount."

"Now that sounds like a good deal! Well done Jane, dear!" he beamed at Elektra.

The estate agent chuckled nervously, "I...think you misunderstand. I can't give you it for 100%."

"Why not?" Elektra asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because...that means," he chuckled, "That means it would be free..."

"And?" Jerome smiled. "Is that a problem?"

He looked down at the paperwork. "Erm...well-" he felt a knife pressed to his throat. His eyes shot up and looked to his side to see Elektra holding a sharp blade to him. A small sound escaped him.

"Is that a problem?" Elektra asked slowly.

Mr Fold was too scared to reply, but managed to croak out a single word, "N-no."

"Fantastic," she handed Jerome the pen, "Would you sign please darling?"

"Of course honey!" he took the pen and held out his hand.

The agent handed over the paperwork slowly and watched him as he signed it.

Jerome turned the paper to face Elektra.

With her free hand, she took the pen and signed next to Jerome's signature.

"Thank you so much, its been a pleasure." Elektra smiled.

The man began to speak, but was cut short as the blade was sliced across his throat.

The couple watched as he fell to his knees, his hands around his bloodied throat. He fell face downward into the floor.

Jerome sighed. "We haven't even moved in yet and already you've made a mess."

Elektra moved some of her hair from her eyes, leaving a bloody mark on her forehead. "I will clean it up." she shrugged. "Although, it may leave a stain..."

"Hmm..." Jerome looked down at the body lying in a growing pool of blood. "Oh!" he held up a finger, "We could get a nice big rug to cover it, one of those deep shaggy ones."

"I've always wanted one of those!" she smiled.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Jerome made his way over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. It was another couple who had come for a viewing.

He opened the door with a smile.

The couple turned to look at him with a smile and the man opened his mouth to talk, Jerome beat him to it.

"Sorry, it just came off of the market."


End file.
